The Shadow Reeper
by Anne Asakura
Summary: A densa e escura neblina que envolve Londres pode esconder muito mais mistérios do que se pode imaginar. - Resumo péssimo - HaoxAnna - oneshot. Contém cenas de morte


_**The Shadow Ripper.**_

Era linda. Simplesmente linda. E não havia outra palavra que se encaixasse melhor na fisionomia daquela mulher que caminhava, sem medo, pelas ruas escuras de Londres. Não costumava ter ninguém ao seu lado quando saía, raramente era acompanhada por homens, nenhum deles muito interessante. Mas havia um, em especial, com quem ela saía mais. E era esse homem, em especial, que ele odiava.

Não que isso fosse muito relevante para Anna, a mulher, pois ela nem o conhecia. Em sua mente, ele talvez fosse apenas o garoto da faculdade e que se sentava ao seu lado. Só que, para ele, ela era muito mais do que isso e ela descobriria, querendo ou não.

"Ouvi dizer que houve outra morte esta noite." Os murmúrios eram baixos durante a aula.

"Tem gente dizendo que é um serial killer." Outra voz.

"Um cara frustrado, eu diria." Anna se manifestou, calando os demais.

"Ou um verdadeiro artista, não acha?" Hao se contrapôs.

"Artista? Aquele cara?" Anna quase chegou a rir. "Só pode estar brincando, Hao."

"Bom, eu não sei muito, mas há a essência de obras de arte nas mortes que ele causa. Você _nunca_ reparou, Anna?" Hao perguntou.

"Agora que você citou, isso pode ser verdade, _brother_." Yoh disse. "Ele sempre utiliza algum recurso artístico como marca registrada."

"Até você está entrando nessa, Yoh?" Anna suspirou. "Vocês estão ficando loucos." E ergueu-se ao ouvir o sinal.

"Talvez, mas não pode negar que essa situação é desagradável." Hao ajeitou o material na bolsa e jogou-a nas costas.

"Nunca disse que não era." Anna respondeu, ajeitando a pasta e jogou-a nas mãos de Yoh.

"E-ei!" O garoto deu alguns passos para trás e deixou com que o material dela caísse.

"Idiota." Anna e Hao disseram em uníssono, ao ver Yoh no chão.

"O que mais me intriga é que as vítimas dele são selecionadas." Anna disse.

"Então está interessada no caso, Anna?" Hao perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

"Não é isso." Ela respondeu. "Eu só acho que o fato de ele só atacar pessoas que cometeram algum delito, por mais leve que seja, em noites silenciosas signifique algo. Vocês não acham?" E olhou de canto para Yoh, que ainda tentava ajeitar os materiais.

"Talvez." Responderam.

"_Talvez_ é muito vago para mim." Anna olhou de relance para os gêmeos. "Vou para casa." Pegou a pasta das mãos de Yoh.

"Eu te acompanho." Hao adiantou-se.

"Não precisa, eu sei o caminho." Anna respondeu, olhando-o de canto, e saiu dali.

"Ela é teimosa." Yoh suspirou.

"Teimosa até demais..." Hao mordeu levemente o polegar, olhando a silhueta de Anna desaparecer dali.

**X**

As noites em Londres eram sempre frias, mas aquela noite, em especial, parecia mais fria do que as outras. Anna nunca gostou do fato de ter que cursar a faculdade de investigação à noite, mas aquela era a única maneira de manter seu estágio na polícia, ao lado dos irmãos Asakura que eram, também, filhos do delegado local.

Anna não se importava em andar sozinha pelas noites. O problema é que Londres era sempre coberta por uma névoa que, ela odiava admitir, era o cenário perfeito para encobrir crimes de noite.

"Preciso me apressar." Murmurou baixo para si, ao ouvir as badaladas da meia noite do Big Ben.

Os passos tornaram-se mais rápidos ao notar a concentração de neblina naquele local. Anna não havia percebido, mas as sombras pareciam estar muito mais concentradas ali do que a própria neblina. É, talvez ter aceitado que Hao lhe acompanhasse até em casa, não fosse uma má idéia agora.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Os pés lhe traíam com o som que os calçados faziam contra o chão. As ruas de Londres já estavam desertas e Anna sabia porquê. Era por volta dessa hora que aquele tal assassino resolvia atacar.

E então um grito.

Muito fino para ser de um homem, muito desesperado para o uivo de um cão.

Anna sentiu como se o coração tivesse parado de bater ao ver as sombras daquele beco escuro de Londres se distorcer. Sequer sentiu quando a brisa forte ou os passos daquele assassino foram se aproximando, vagarosamente, do local onde estava.

Estava estática.

A voz não lhe saía e não conseguia se mover. Tudo o que ela viu, antes de desacordar, foi a silhueta daquela sombra enorme se aproximando, olhos num tom de amarelo sutil, e então, tudo era negro.

_Anna! Anna, acorde!_

Aquela voz...de quem era?

Lhe parecia familiar, mas estava muito distante.

_Anna, por favor!_

E então sentiu como se uma mão lhe puxasse daquela realidade distorcida.

Quando os olhos se abriram, ela tentou esconder o misto de surpresa e medo que lhe acometiam naquele instante.

A primeira coisa que sentiu, antes que pudesse se lembrar de todo o resto, foi um enjôo forte demais que a fez se erguer da cama onde estava e correr direto para o banheiro. E quando saiu de lá, estava tão zonza que Hao teve que lhe apartar a queda para que não atingisse o solo.

"Hao...?" Ela murmurou baixo, ao sentir as mãos dele sobre os próprios ombros.

"Sim, sou eu." Ele respondeu e guiou-a até a cama.

"Como eu vim parar aqui...?" Perguntou, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto.

"Você desacordou no meio da rua. Foi o Hao quem te encontrou, ele insistiu em ir atrás de você e eu o segui, chegando pouco depois." Ouviu a voz de Yoh vinda da porta. O rapaz trazia uma bandeja com uma sopa e suco de laranja. "Coma, vai se sentir melhor." Yoh pousou a bandeja suavemente sobre o colo dela.

"Era ele..." Anna murmurou baixo e os irmãos se entreolharam. "Eu tenho certeza..."E baixou o rosto.

"Como você poderia estar viva se fosse ele, Anna?" Hao questionou. "É melhor esquecer isso por agora."

"Como posso esquecer depois de ter visto o que vi, Hao?" Anna olhou-o séria. "Você não ouviu o grito?"

"Claro que ouvi." Hao respondeu. "Eu ouvi _você_ gritando por socorro, mas quando cheguei lá, não havia ninguém. Nem mesmo uma sombra ou um vulto." E suspirou.

"Acho que, por hora, o melhor que você tem a fazer é descansar, Anna." Yoh disse, preocupado. "Eu vou ligar para os seus pais virem te buscar." Ergueu-se, saindo do quarto.

"Ele se parece com uma sombra..." Anna sussurrou. "Se aproxima sem ninguém perceber e então dá o bote." Apertou as mãos contra o cobertor.

"Ssh..." Hao abraçou-a. "Está tudo bem agora. Ele não vai te fazer mal."

Anna suspirou e deixou-se abraçar por ele. Não achava que aquilo pudesse ser tão sério assim, mas aquela visão havia lhe assustado um bocado. Fosse quem fosse aquele homem, ele precisava ser detido e logo.

"Alguém precisa acabar com isso, Hao..." Sussurrou baixo, apertando as mãos contra o peito dele.

"A polícia está trabalhando no caso." Hao respondeu. "Eu e o Yoh andamos falando com o papai, ele disse que estão fazendo o possível e o impossível, Anna." E afastou-se, segurando-a pelo queixo. "Eu vou te proteger, está bem?" E sorriu.

"Obrigada..." Ela murmurou como resposta, abraçando Hao novamente.

Aquilo vindo de Anna era muito. Hao devia imaginar o quão assustada ela estava. E, por isso mesmo, não saiu do lado dela naquela noite. Quando o pai de Anna chegou para busca-la, Hao fez questão de acompanha-los até a porta e depois voltou-se para dentro, indo para o próprio quarto.

"Precisamos dar um jeito nisso logo, _brother._" Yoh disse, encostando-se no batente da porta do quarto.

"É, eu sei." Hao suspirou pesadamente. "Feche a porta quando sair." Pediu, olhando pela janela.

Yoh apenas suspirou, mas fez o que o irmão lhe pediu. Fechou a porta e deixou-o sozinho. E Hao apenas suspirou, apertando as mãos com força e caminhou até a cama, deixando o corpo cair deitado sobre esta.

_Isso não estava nos meus planos._

**X**

Na noite seguinte, não seria de estranhar que Anna não fosse ao estágio ou à faculdade. O que era estranho era o fato de ela ter comparecido nos dois lugares, sem se mostrar abalada pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Não se mostrava cansada ou assustada pela quantidade de pesadelos que havia tido ou pelas sombras que lhe perseguiam o tempo todo agora. E procurava não se lembrar daquela maldita sombra, em especial. que ainda lhe atormentava em sua mente. Quem quer que fosse aquela pessoa, iria pagar caro pelo que lhe havia causado.

Durante a aula, havia agido normalmente com todos, mas ninguém ousou a falar do assassino, conhecido como _The Shadow Ripper_, naquela noite. As notícias da última noite, sobre a morte do reitor da faculdade de Direito, ao lado do de Investigação, haviam abalado muita gente, mas as aulas não foram suspensas por estarem em época de provas. E, ao fim das aulas, Anna ajeitou o material na pasta e ergueu-se, mas não saiu da sala.

"Me acompanha esta noite, Hao...?" Ela murmurou baixo.

"Claro." Ele respondeu. "Você vem conosco, Yoh?" Perguntou ao irmão.

"Não, eu preciso adiantar umas coisas lá em casa." Yoh ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

"Tudo bem." Hao concordou e pegou a pasta de Anna em uma das mãos. "Vamos?"

Ela concordou fracamente com a cabeça e deixou, até mesmo, que Hao passasse uma das mãos por seus ombros, seguindo dali com ele.

Durante quase todo o caminho, haviam ficado em silêncio. As badaladas do sino Big Ben é que fizeram Anna despertar para a realidade. Havia sido pouco depois disso...

"Será que ele não vai aparecer esta noite, Hao...?" Quebrou o silêncio incômodo entre os e parou de caminhar.

"Se ele aparecer, eu darei um jeito nele." Hao murmurou como resposta, parando na frente de Anna, e apoiando ambas as mãos sobre seus ombros. "Eu já disse que vou te proteger." Fixou o olhar no dela.

E, por alguns instantes, Anna ficou em silêncio. Aquele olhar tão determinado... ele lhe passava segurança, mas havia algo que lhe incomodava profundamente. Algo que ela não sabia explicar, como uma sensação ruim. Mas talvez não fosse nada. A neblina estava já bastante densa e a escuridão das ruas de Londres faziam com que as sobras tomassem formas assustadoras. Anna queria acreditar que tudo isso iria passar um dia.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou como resposta, só que não teve tempo para voltar a caminhar. Ela apenas sentiu os lábios de Hao sobre os seus e arregalou os olhos.

Talvez, em outra ocasião, tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Mas, sensível como estava, apenas entregou-se ao beijo daquele rapaz, que parecia ser a única pessoa em quem realmente podia confiar.

Quando afastaram-se, porém, ela não procurou olha-lo diretamente. Apenas abraçou-o.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo." Hao sussurrou para Anna e então levou-a até sua casa.

Aquela noite havia sido tão ruim quanto a outra. Desta vez, em seu pesadelo, Anna sentiu como se aquele assassino estivesse em seu quarto e, então, viu-se nas ruas de Londres, sendo atacada por ele.

Anna acordou aos berros e foi apartada pela mãe, que fez questão de passar aquela noite com a filha. Só que na noite seguinte, Anna apareceu na escola como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**X**

"Está tudo bem?" Hao perguntou no meio de uma das aulas, ao notar o silêncio de Anna.

"Está." Ela respondeu. Fria, seca.

"Não se preocupe, Anna, eu vou te acompanhar todas as noites para casa." Hao disse, abrindo um sorriso calmo para Anna.

"É! Seremos seus guarda-costas!" Yoh abriu um largo sorriso.

"Tudo bem." Ela apenas concordou, mantendo-se indiferente. Havia algo que lhe incomodava, só não sabia dizer o quê.

No fim das aulas daquela noite, Hao e Yoh lhe acompanharam até em casa. Ela e Hao despediram-se comumente e nada comentaram sobre a noite anterior. Pelo menos não na frente de Yoh.

**X**

E foi assim que seguiram-se os próximos três meses. Os assassinatos haviam se tornado mais intensos e _Shadow Ripper_ foi um nome que se tornou famoso no território Britânico. Hao e Anna haviam namorado por um tempo relativamente curto. Ela estava distante demais para seguir com uma relação e não sabia dizer se amava Hao. Mas ele a havia salvo e era grata por isso.

O sinal da última aula havia sido o suficiente para que todos os alunos dessem graças aos céus. Era sexta-feira à noite e aquele era o dia em que os universitários costumavam sair para as farras. Só que isso não acontecia mais com tanta freqüência. Aquele assassino havia mexido com as estruturas da calma Londres.

Mesmo após o rompimento do namoro, Hao continuava acompanhando Anna até sua casa junto de Yoh. Só que, naquela noite em especial, Yoh não pôde acompanha-los e Anna sentiu-se bastante incomodada por estar sozinha com Hao.

Estavam já na metade do caminho, quando ouviram as badaladas vindas do famoso Big Ben. Anna parou por alguns segundos, olhando naquela direção. Aquela noite estava igualmente fria, como aquela de meses atrás. E a neblina estava densa, muito densa.

"Está tudo bem, Anna?" Hao perguntou, ao notar o silêncio dela.

Só que Anna não respondeu, apenas ergueu o olhar para a fraca luz da lua quarto crescente e o silêncio foi se tornando mais incômodo à medida que os segundos se passavam. E esses segundos se tornavam minutos. Minutos que pareciam horas.

As lembranças daquela noite, aquela sombra, os olhos...aquilo tudo.

"Anna...?" Hao lhe chamou uma última vez e fez a garota virar-se para si. Quando os olhares se encontraram, as feições dela demonstraram, mesmo que por um segundo, o pavor de estar sozinha com ele.

"É você..." Ela sussurrou baixo e afastou-se alguns passos. "Era você naquela noite, por isso estava tão próximo..." Afastou-se mais alguns passos e viu o semblante de Hao tornar-se mais sério.

"Você tem noção do que está dizendo, Anna?" O rapaz tentou aproximar-se, mas a cada passo dado por ele, ela dava dois para trás.

"Não minta pra mim, Hao. Não pra mim." Ela murmurou, ficando mais séria. Tentava esconder o medo, mas parecia inútil e o sorriso que se formou nos lábios dele fez com que Anna estremecesse.

"É. Você tem razão." Hao confessou. "Eu sou aquele que chamam de _Shadow Ripper._" Tirou de dentro da manga do sobretudo negro um fio de nylon relativamente curto. Cerca de 80 cm. "Só que..." Foi se aproximando devagar. "Eu não quero ter que fazer isso com você, Anna. Porque você é uma mulher inteligente e eu tenho certeza que entendeu os meus verdadeiros motivos. Se ficar comigo, pode permanecer viva."

"Você é um assassino, eu jamais ficaria com você depois de saber isso." Olhou-o fixamente, dando mais alguns passos para trás.

"É mesmo uma pena que pense assim." Ele não sorriu. Permaneceu sério e apertou o fio um bocado nas mãos. "Eu só quero que a Justiça chegue até aqueles que a polícia não pode acusar. Como uma sombra, eu poderei construir um mundo onde a paz reine. Seria ótimo ter uma rainha, como você, ao meu lado." Suspirou. "Você chegou longe nas suas descobertas e eu gosto de você, por isso vou te dar dez segundos de vantagem para correr de mim."

"Você só pode estar brincando..." Ela olhou para Hao. Aquele brilho amarelado em seus olhos... aquilo a fez estremecer.

"Um... dois..." Ele começou a contar.

"Maldito seja..." Ela murmurou e girou nos calcanhares para correr dali.

"Sete... oito..." Ouviria a voz dele, enquanto se afastava.

"Eu preciso sair daqui logo..." Saiu correndo na direção das ruas de Londres. _Tudo vazio e escuro._ Era como se as sombras simplesmente tivessem dominado todo o local.

"Nove... dez." E ouviu o som de passos. "Pronta ou não, aí vou eu."

_Tap, tap, tap._

Ela ouvia os passos dele aproximarem-se mais rápido do que gostaria e, junto com eles, a sombra do medo.

"Eu te admiro porque descobriu muitas coisas, Anna." Ouviria a voz de Hao. "Só que você nunca reparou na arte das mortes. Nunca reparou nas marcas de estrangulamento deixadas no pescoço ou nos cortes feitos na altura do abdômen. Eu também não te culpo, era difícil conseguir algo naquela delegacia. Só que..." A voz desapareceu por alguns instantes e, quando Anna achou que conseguiria alcançar uma casa, Hao parou atrás de si, segurando-a pelos ombros. "... você nunca reparou que eu tinha o álibi perfeito.." Sussurrou ao ouvido dela e passou a linha por seu pescoço, começando a aperta-la devagar.

"V... vo... cê é u... um" Apertou os olhos com força e conseguiu usar um dos dedos para folgar um pouco o aperto. "desgraçado e mentiroso..." Sussurrou.

"É mesmo?" Ele riu. "Eu não menti quando disse que te protegeria. Mas você, minha querida, quis tomar o caminho errado. Se estivesse comigo, nada disso aconteceria." Segurou a mão de Anna com força, de modo que a folga que Anna havia conseguido sumisse, e o aperto ficasse mais forte.

Anna arregalou os olhos. Não queria morrer ali. E, principalmente, não queria morrer _daquele jeito._

"Não é por mal que estou fazendo isso. Tenho ciência de meus atos." Ele disse, apertando um pouco mais. "Mas não estou sozinho. E este, minha querida, foi o maior de seus erros." A linha foi se apertando mais, de modo que Anna sequer conseguisse puxar o ar para dentro.

"É mesmo uma pena que tenha de acabar assim..." Anna ouviu uma voz à sua frente e forçou-se a abrir os olhos para enxergar seu detentor. Hao? Não, ele estava atrás de dela. Os olhos se arregalaram ao ver quem estava à sua frente. "Desculpe a demora, _brother._" Disse para o irmão. Os olhos brilhando num tom amarelado, quase ofuscante.

"Y... yoh..." O som saiu abafado.

"_Good bye, my beloved. _" Ouviu Hao sussurrar ao seu ouvido, antes que desse o último suspiro e finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo ali.

As noites em que Yoh não pôde ir, a demora de Hao nos encontros, a saída dos dois juntos na faculdade... tudo. Eles tinham o álibi perfeito porque estavam sempre juntos. Porque eram gêmeos. Porque os dois eram _Shadow Ripper._

E então teve uma sensação de frio a lhe envolver, viu uma sombra lhe cobrir aos poucos e tudo foi ficando estranhamente calmo, escuro. A morte parecia mais doce... quando se morria nos braços da pessoa que se amava, mas antes de partir, olhou uma última vez para Hao e sorriu. Os olhos dele não eram os olhos de quem desejava fazer isso. Não _queria _ter que matar Anna, mas era o que _devia_ fazer.

" _I love you, my dear._" Sussurrou baixo para Hao, antes que os olhos perdessem o brilho e se fechassem para a vida.

Hao não havia percebido, mas estava começando a chover. A densa neblina de Londres começava a se dispersar e, ao longe, Yoh já escutava o som das sirenes dos carros de polícia.

"Temos que ir, _brother._" Yoh disse, apoiando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Hao.

"É, eu sei." Hao suspirou e repousou o corpo dela suavemente no chão. "Vamos." Hao ajeitou o sobretudo e seguiu caminho dali com o irmão.

As notícias da morte de Anna seriam capa no jornal do outro dia. Hao e Yoh estavam presentes no funeral dela e ambos, Hao e Yoh, fizeram um discurso em sua homenagem. E ninguém jamais desconfiou deles dois.

Ninguém _jamais_ desconfiou dos filhos do delegado Mikihisa. E o _Shadow Reeper_ nunca foi encontrado.

_Definitivamente, isso não estava nos meus planos._

Pensando essas últimas palavras, Hao deixou sobre o túmulo de Anna uma rosa negra e saiu dali, sem nem sequer olhar para trás.

_Brother - irmão_

_Good bye, my beloved - Adeus, minha querida._

_I love you, my dear - Eu te amo, meu querido._

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic para o desafio 30 cookies! Desta vez o tema era sombras, e acho que consegui usar bem disso.

As traduções acima são desnecessárias, mas é sempre bom, né?XD

Eu quis usar de algumas expressões em inglês porque acho que ficaria diferente.

E, quanto ao título da fic, eu baseei em Jack, The Reeper. E também no modo como ele matava as vítimas, de certa forma xD

Eu gostei do resultado final dessa fic e quero agradecer a tia Cookie por ter me feito mudar o final e por, mais uma vez, ter betado minha fic. Obrigada, tia!

Enfim, espero que gostem!

E que deixem reviews!


End file.
